Peke (Kairi Replica)
Peke has emerged as a weapon.......AND THAT'S NOT ALL!!!!!!!!!! Peke has emerged as the Kairi Replica!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, it gets even more complicated.........Peke can summon the "Kingdom Key" Keyblade right out of her hand and she can wield it, making her a VERY unique weapon...........she can NOT however, transform into a FULL FLEDGED weapon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She can only fight in her semi-weapon form so to speak!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Paul has lost his partner but now desires Peke to be his weapon.........Lala also strives for Peke to be her weapon as well............ In battle, Peke is brain-controlled by her meister!!!!!!! In this case, the meister wields Peke by brain-controlling her and using her as a puppet in order to defeat the enemy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This way, however, two meisters can power her up because in this case.........Lala brain-controls Peke, and Paul continuously heals Peke during and after the battle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Compared to the three main "female" characters in Soul Eater NOT!, this "three-way pairing" actually works VERY well if not better than the original partnership of just two people............... Like Haruhi 2 and Money...........Lala, Paul, and Peke will have to take "The Keyblade Master" Exam............ Height: 5 feet 3 inches Side: Rebel Alliance Kingdom (Deviluke) Classification: Weapon Meister: The Lala Satalin Deviluke Replica Partners: Paul DiSalvio and the Lala Satalin Deviluke replica PLOT Peke was created by Lala, she was originally Lala's dress-robot. She could transform into any kind of clothing without any real effort at all. She could transform into a golden gown if Lala ordered her to. She has been an extremely faithful robot to Lala. Their bond is VERY STRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Their friendship is VERY deep, they can always depend on each other if anything bad were to happen. She always followed her "master's" every order. In fact, she ran away with Lala of her own free-will. Lala NEVER forces Peke to follow her, but Peke follows Lala willingly like a faithful and loyal servant. After Paul was banished, Lala got lonely, she NEVER smiled after Paul was taken away from her. She finally created a dress-robot called, Peke. Peke and Lala became friends instantly. Peke fell in love with Lala right from the start. They NEVER got torn away from each other. They were always together through "thick and thin" so to speak. After seeing Earth fall into chaos, Lala and Peke both fled Deviluke just to save Paul from the corruption and terror that was happening on Earth. Peke doesn't remember how she technically emerged as the Kairi Replica but believes that it was Dr. Vexen that turned her into a replica of Kairi. She has NO regrets though, because she now has the ability to wield a keyblade. This way, Lala could "wield" her in battle. She LOVES Paul because he heals her during and after battles. When they're NOT in battle, they always go and get some ice-cream, play some video-games or just simply hang out at The Pope's Mansion. She loves to do chores with Paul and Lala. Paul LOVES Peke too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Paul once said that Peke is extremely cute in her Kairi form. He even thinks its cool that she is NOW the strongest person in the whole D.W.M.A.!!!!!!!!!!! She can throw hard metal balls without even breaking a sweat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, Paul is amazed that she can destroy kishin that are 10 times her size!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IN FACT, it has been revealed that Peke single-handedly destroyed the Notorious Witch known as Maaba!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maaba was only 3 feet tall, BUT, she was the MOST powerful witch out of all witches!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maaba was SO powerful that her very soul was as large if not larger than Lord Death's soul. That's saying something because Lord Death's soul literally covered ALL of Death City. After all, Death City is a HUGE metropolitan area!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Peke has become VERY popular since the death of Maaba!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOWEVER, the witches of Witch Mass are FURIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEIR GREAT AND ALMIGHTY LEADER, MAABA, IS DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE WITCHES ARE DOING EVERYTHING IN THEIR POWER TO DESTROY PEKE AT ALL COSTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PEKE IS THE MOST FEARED PERSACOM (Human Robot) IN ALL OF WITCH MASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALSO, SHE IS THE MOST FEARED BEING IN THE WHOLE EMPIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! However, the kishin are trying to kill her in order to emerge as an all out legend or god-moding like being!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lala and Paul promised Peke that they would protect her at all costs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!